


selfish

by Skullszeyes



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alex Kralie Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Awkward Jay Merrick, Brian is implied, Confusion, Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Jay Merrick, Short One Shot, Swearing, tim & brian are referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Jay is confronted by Alex where Tim & Brian are.
Relationships: Alex Kralie & Jay Merrick
Kudos: 10





	selfish

“I don’t know where they are,” Jay said. He wouldn’t lie, he was feeling real uncomfortable ever since Alex randomly appeared in the parking lot. Well, it wasn’t random, and Jay didn’t have much to say about it besides Alex tapping on the window to wake Jay up. He slept in his car for some reason, and there wasn’t really much to explain.

Alex let out a disgruntled sound, pacing back and forth, raking his fingers through his short hair. “You do, you’re lying, Jay—”

“I’m not—”

“You’re a terrible fucking liar, Jay,” Alex said, gritting out his name between his teeth as he stopped and walked over to him, towering with an angry look in his eyes.

“I don’t…” Jay said, shaking at his presence.

“Is this because of what Tim has been saying?” Alex asked.

Jay shook his head. “No.”

“It is, and he’s also lying.” Alex sighed. “He doesn’t care, he’s selfish, you should already know that.”

_ I do. _ Jay couldn’t say the words.

“I’m not lying to you.”

Jay met Alex’s eyes, uncertain. “Aren’t you?”

Alex stared for a few seconds, then rolled his eyes, “Call me when you find them, and next time, don’t waste my time.”

Jay watched Alex head for his car, and then looked into his phone to see he had texted Alex multiple times, telling him where to meet him. He had no memory of texting Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a prompt generator because im burned out, and it keeps wanting me to write drabbles. Although, this goes over the 200 word thing, so my bad.
> 
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
